I'll Show All You Wankers!
by Chujitsuna hana
Summary: Alice is having an internal conflict about the cook-off going on at Hetalia world academy. People keep telling her not to enter; but will she listen? NO. She will do it anyways and she gets some help from an unlikely person. Human names used.


Hana: So this was an essey I had done for my reading calls. I purposly made it hetalia but no one noticed! OK, wanings: Humer, fluff between Fem!England and Scotland, and Englands cooking! Enjoy!

* * *

Alice was sulking in her room; pacing back and forth while muttering to herself. "Those wankers… saying my food is deadly… telling me not to enter the competition. That is downright preposterous! Why should everyone else but I be able to participate?" The British girl yelled

She stomped and pulled on her hair "They are all so frustrating! Especially Alfred,"

Entering Hetalia World Academy was one of Alice's best moves in her life. The high standers that were set to stay in this elate school were like breathing to her. But what she hated about this school was that the student would make fun of her for her… less than ideal cooking. But she was too proud of herself to actually listen to them.

After countless minutes of yelling, ranting, and throwing a tantrum she finally settled lying face down on her bed. 'What am I doing? Throwing a fit will not make this problem go away.' She sat up.

"Who cares what the others think; as long as the judges like it I'll be fine, right?" She waited as if to get a reply but the response was the sound of her front door opening. She quickly jumped off her bed and went to see who had come into her room uninvited. The intruder, however, was her eldest brother, Ian.

How he had managed to get in; she did not know, but, since she was still aggravated she took her anger out on him. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN HERE? ARE YOU SO RUDE THAT KNOCKING IS NOT IN YOU DICTIONARY?"

He calmly brushed past her, walking over to her bed and sprawled out on it. "Aam guessin' Ah caught ye in a bad muid." (I'm guessing I caught you in a bad" The Scottish boy yawned in this thick accent

Alice sighed, trying to release all anger so the other wouldn't "suffer". "Why are you here?"

"Weel, yer yellin' woke me up frae mah braw sleep sae Ah cam tae see wa ye waur bein' sae lood."(Well, your yelling woke me up from my nice sleep so I came to see why you were being so loud.)

She wondered why he was sleeping when it was only 3:30 and everyone else was cooking for the cook-off. But then realized that Ian was never one to compete in school events and decided to answer him. "I'm worried that the judges won't take my entry. The others say I shouldn't enter at all. I am just so conflicted right now that I can't think straight!" She groaned and ruffled her hair.

Ian propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her. "Wa ur ye carin' sae much oan whit th' others hink? 'at ne'er bothered ye afair (Why are you caring so much on what the others think? That never bothered you before.)

"I don't know, maybe it starting to get to me."

There was silence between the two; from past experiences was not a good thing. When Ian becomes quiet it always cased trouble or something painful for her. She was about to speak up when he cut her off.

"Ah will help ye."(I will help you.)

"Do-do I even have a say in this?" She studded out.

He smirked at her, "Nae."(No)

~Approximately 3 Hours and 9 minutes later (6:39pm)  
Alice exhaustedly swayed to the cafeteria. She had bags under her eyes and looked about ready to drop dead and she would have if not for Ian holding on to her shoulder. Cooking with the Scotsman was like running ten laps around the hole-entire academy!  
The main building its self was as big as a football stadium and another half of one, so just add the dorm buildings, the gym building and their actual football and baseball stadiums and the soccer field. Big right, Yeah? Well, it has to be in order to hold 200 children from each and every country in this world.  
Anyway back on track.  
~Approximately at 3:55

Ian took a bite of one of the freshly baked scones the plate. He swallowed the bread and sighed. Alice gazed at him confused. "What?"

He sat the scone down and turned in Alice's direction not saying a word. Again, freighting Alice with silence, out of nowhere he hit her on the head with rolled-up newspaper.

"Nae, All wrang! Try again!"(No, all wrong! Try again!)

"Ow! WHY IN THE BLOODY WORLD DID YOU HIT ME?" Alice screamed holding her head; getting a slight headache from the impact.

"Thes is wrang, sae dae it again."(This is wrong, so do it again.)

"How would you know that it's wrong?"

"Jist troost me… Ah ken."(Just trust me… I know)  
~And that's how it went for the next 2 hours and 15 minutes

As they advanced down the hall they got horrified looks from all the by standing students that feared the worst from what Alice held in her hands.

That's when Alfred, Francis, Yao, and Sadiq walked up to them.

"Ohonhonhon, well if it is not ma petite fleur, Alice."(Well if it is not my little flower, Alice) Francis chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Ian? You don't usually come to these things." Sadiq asked, his masked eyes showing his confusion.

"WHAT… Alice, You're not planning on entering the contest, are you?" Yao squeaked out, her face clearly showing fear.

"NO-WAY, DUDE YOU CAN'T! I'D BE LIKE THE END OF THE WORLD!" Alfred yelled running around in a circle.

Although Alice considered them all her friends, at times like this when she would question that. She valued that Ian never made fun of her. "Why yes, I was planning to join in on the fun and yes, I can!"

"Aiyah! This is very bad!" Yao whined.

Alice grew tired of their insults and glared coldly at them making them stop in their tracks. "If you would excuse me I would like to get ready." She casually continued on to her reserved station.

In the end she went on to win the competition and prove everyone how doubted her wrong!

Alice and Ian Walked back to the dorms slowly; they were laughing and enjoying the memories of the shocked faces of all the students when the judges announced the winner they had seen not too long ago.

"Ahahah, did ye see th' coopon oan francis? i've only seen heem swatch loch 'at ance an' that's when yao burst a body ay his nerves!" (Ahahah, did you see the face on Francis? I've only seen him look like that once and that's when Yao hit one of his nerves!) Ian Laughed out with an are slung around Alice's' shoulder. She actually didn't move it.

"Pfft, That Frog deserved it." She said coldly with a giggle.

"Noo, arnae ye glad Ah helped ye it?" (Now, aren't you glad i helped you out?)

"Yes, but one thing bothers me. If I was in my room when I was hollering the how could you hear me from the boys dorm?"

"Weel, Ah was oan mah way ower tae yer d'rm room onie way. Ah kent ye waur gonnae partake e'en if th' others tauld ye nae tae. Ah guess 'at happes when ye ken a bodie weel." (Well, I was on my way over to your dorm room any way. I knew you were going to partake even if the others told you not to. I guess that happens when you know a person well.)

Alice nodded "I guess you are right."

Sooner that they had realized they arrived at and Alice's door.

Alice fidgeted a little, "Well… ahh… t-th-thank you for everything to day."

Ian gave her a confused look. "What's thes? mah wee sis sayin' cheers? That's unheard ay!" (What's this? My little sis saying thanks? That's unheard of!) He said sarcastically.

"B-be happy I even said thanks. I-I could have just left without saying a word." Alice hissed her face slightly red. Alice didn't have time to react be for Ian kissed her on her head. It was sweet, gentle, and caring like big brothers kiss should be. But, Alice would not expect this coming from the red headed Delinquent.

Ian pulled back with a big grin. "Guid nicht tae ye 'en." (Good night to you then.) He started to walk away.

Alice gazed at him as he disappeared around a corner, still frozen in shell shock, "I don't get that boy at all!"


End file.
